The present disclosure relates to image sensors, imaging apparatus, and imaging methods. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image sensor, imaging apparatus and imaging method capable of more accurately correcting color mixing.
In the related art, there has been proposed a method of pre-setting a color mixing correction coefficient and correcting color mixing by using the color mixing correction coefficient (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-16419).
There has been also proposed a method of providing a color mixing detection pixel at an optical black area (OPB area) outside an effective pixel as a method of dynamically correcting color mixing (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-239192).
Further, there has been also proposed a method of providing an OPB within an effective pixel (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-147785).